This disclosure relates to light polarizers for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), in general, and in particular, to LCD polarizers that make rework of display panels easier and thereby reduce LCD production costs.
LCDs include a liquid crystal display panel on which an image is displayed. The display panel includes a layer of a liquid crystal material. The liquid crystals exhibit a mesomorphic phase representing both liquid and solid properties, and the optical transmittance thereof varies depending on the alignment direction thereof. The LCD panel is provided with polarizers on opposite surfaces thereof, wherein each polarizer polarizes light in a specific direction.
LCDs apply an electric field to the layer of liquid crystal material, thereby adjusting the direction of alignment of the liquid crystals therein so as to generate an optical transmittance corresponding to an image to be displayed by the liquid crystals. When the alignment direction of the liquid crystals is adjusted, the image is displayed through the polarization action of the polarizers.
The polarizers are attached to opposite surfaces of the LCD panel during its manufacture. During the manufacturing process, at least one of the polarizers may become defecting, thus requiring that the panel be reworked to remove and replace the defective polarizer. In such case, the previously attached polarizer must be detached from the liquid crystal panel, and a new polarizer attached to the panel in place of the defective polarizer. However, it is not easy to detach previously attached polarizers from a display panel, and it is possible for the panel to be damaged if defective polarizers are forcibly detached from it.